I want your blood
by triniwriters
Summary: Sasuke goes through a strange transformation and hurts the one he loves...Naruto.


A/N: Hello everyone? How did ur Easter pass? Mine was great…lots of church and stuff but really fun. Any way, this story is the first of three one shots depicting the pleasure one or many characters get from blood. This particular one has no vampirism, but it may seem like it at first. I hope you readers like it and I hope that horror is my genre. Happy Reading!

I Want Your Blood.

"Sasuke, I love you," Naruto said one night while nuzzling the ebony-haired male.

"I know. I love you too," Sasuke replied warmly and kissed Naruto's temple softly. This eventually evolved into a make-out session and all that could be heard were moans of pleasure and tongues meeting each other hungrily. Naruto and Sasuke were together for about seven months and were thinking of getting engaged. The loved each other to an insane level and knew or _thought_ they were destined to be together.

The two men reluctantly pulled away, both panting and gasping for breath. Naruto had a faint coat of sweat on his exquisite tanned skin and he seemed to glow in the beams of moonlight that filtered through the bedroom windows. In Sasuke's opinion, his lover looked so irresistible and it took all his willpower not to ravage the blond. Naruto caught Sasuke staring at him with greedy eyes and wondered out loud, "Sasu, are you alright?" There was a hint of concern in those ocean-blue eyes and Sasuke noticed he was panting slightly and his lips were parted. Naruto's exposed chest was eye-food for the Uchiha and without further ado; Sasuke pounced on his blond beauty and began trailing kisses all over Naruto's lithe body. Sasuke's thin, cold lips managed to find Naruto's soft and full ones and devoured them without a thought. Naruto arched his body in complete ecstasy and dug his nails in the silk sheets of the king-sized bed. Naruto let a moan escape his lips until he felt a sharp pain shooting through his neck. He immediately gasped and realized he was bleeding.

"Sasu, what are you doing?" Naruto asked the shirtless Uchiha in surprise. Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was still lying down flat on his back. He could actually taste the deliciousness of Naruto's dark red blood and only one thought ran across his mind. He wanted more. Naruto could feel the tickle of the warm liquid as it trickled down his shoulder and unto the white sheets. Naruto let out a soft whimper as Sasuke began attacking his throat again. Kissing and biting more harshly than before, drawing more of the sweet intoxicating liquid.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Naruto shrieked and pushed Sasuke off of him. Sasuke didn't anticipate the strength of the bush and landed on his rump on the floor. Naruto had a strange look on his face and was covering his cuts with his hand. The sheets were now a bloody mess and the blond continued to feel pangs of pain from the bites. Sasuke, on the other hand was nothing short of angry. His face had contorted in utter rage and his eyes had changed into a fiery red colour. His lips were still dripping with Naruto's blood but made no effort to clean them.

"Sasu, are you ok? I didn't mean to push you so hard, but you did bite me awfully hard," Naruto explained. He had never seen the raven so angry and it scared him. Sasuke said nothing but got up from the floor gracefully and strode over to where Naruto was sitting on the bed, still holding his abused neck with his hand. He took Naruto's chin and lifted it gently so their eyes locked with the other.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked his voice devoid of all emotion. The blond continued looking at Sasuke's red eyes and shivered and nodded.

"Good," Sasuke answered with amusement now evident in his voice. There was a smirk playing on his lips and Naruto looked at them disbelievingly.

"What?" Naruto shouted. Did his lover revel in his pain? Did Sasuke enjoy making him bleed? Who was this person? Obviously not Sasuke. This was not the Sasuke he knew and loved and who treated him with such tenderness he would feel as though he was melting. Naruto broke his gaze and slapped his lover forcefully across the face.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto snapped angrily and without waiting for a reply, he walked to the bathroom and locked the door. On the other end, Sasuke was fuming and his anger had increased a thousand fold. He walked over to the bathroom door and banged his fists on it.

"Naruto, get your ass back here; I'm not done with you. I love you dammit! I need you! I want you and if you don't come out, I'm going barge in and kill you. I'm gonna kill you slowly, making you bleed and hurt and cry. I'm gonna make you bleed for me dammit!" Sasuke yelled like a madman and began banging his head on the door. His crimson blood trailed down his face, staining the white floor. Naruto's blood had dried on his lips and he ran his tongue over them in hopes of tasting the precious blood one more. He ceased his banging for a bit, just a bit, so he could remember the sweetness that stuck to his lips.

Naruto was petrified. He had never seen the Uchiha in such a crazy state and he had no intention of leaving the safe confines of the bathroom until Sasuke left or at least calmed down. His neck was neatly bandaged and the blood washed off. Putting his hands on both sides of the sink, he pondered his predicament and wondered how in the hell did he get himself in such a situation. At least Sasuke's incessant screaming and yelling had stopped and Naruto for one was relieved. What was the bastard yelling about again? Oh right! 'I will kill you…I will kill you slowly' How romantic, Naruto thought sarcastically.

There was no escape from the bathroom and since Sasuke had stopped shouting and yelling, everything should be alright, right? Naruto took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Nothing, there was no sound. He opened it a fraction and then stepped out. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and as Naruto closed the door, he noticed blood staining it. It was not his blood, so it was Sasuke's own, obviously. Naruto wondered if Sasuke had banged his head on the door in an effort to draw him out. The blond decided to put some clothes on and go sleep at Sakura's house. He was too afraid to stay here and if given the chance, he was sure that this terrifying version to Sasuke would kill him.

Taking out a blue tee from the closet, he quickly changed and walked down the stairs quietly.

"Tsk, tsk…going somewhere, my precious Naru," Sasuke said coldly and mockingly at the bottom of the staircase. Naruto stopped in his tracks and gasped. Sasuke had claws protruding from his fingertips and fangs from his mouth. His eyes remained its blood red colour and Naruto could only gape at his lover's transformation.

"I'm gonna get you and drink you dry my little Naru. I'm gonna make you scream my name coz I love you and I'm never letting you go," Sasuke said coldly but calmly.

"Sasu…what happened to you?" Naruto asked, his knees slightly shaking and sweat dripped down his forehead.

"What happened to me? Nothing of-course. What happened to you? Were you running from me? Don't you love me anymore??" Sasuke asked smirking. His claws grew a few inches and Sasuke's fangs glistened dangerously in the moonlight. His hair had also grown a few inches and there was blood dripping from his lips.

"I'm coming for you Naru, and I'm never letting you leave my grasp again!" Sasuke exclaimed. His red eyes burned with sick excitement and suddenly, Sasuke made a lunge at Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise and scrambled clumsily up the stairs, with Sasuke hot on his heels. The blond ran through the house, knocking down vases and tables in hopes of obstructing the black haired man. Sasuke made a growling noise and impatience took over his scary features.

"Why are you running from me? Don't you love me??" Sasuke bellowed, voice dripping with venom and hate. Naruto ran for his life, hoping to make it down the fire escape since there was no hope of getting out through the ground floor. Several thoughts ran through Naruto's head but he figured, he could sit around depressed later. Naruto then ran into the master bedroom and slammed the door shut. He sank to the floor, panting heavily. What was supposed to be a night of love making, turned into one horror movie with a million questions and not one answer.

"Naruto! Naruto! Open this bloody door before I kick it down!" Naruto's eyes widened with fear and immediately got up and made for the fire escape. He tried to pull up the window but it was stuck. Great! Naruto had all the luck in the world, yeah right. Struggling for about five minutes, the door came crashing down and miraculously, the fire escape window opened and as Naruto was going to jump out, he heard a sickening slicing of flesh and extreme pain shooting up his body.

"Ahhhhhh," Naruto screamed in agony as he felt his blood flow down his back. He saw Sasuke smiling at him and bent down to get a closer look of the hurting blond. Sasuke stuck out his tongue and began licking Naruto's blood. The stinging pain was absolute torture and Sasuke's licking wasn't making it any better. The Uchiha decided to restrain the Uzamaki by digging his claws into Naruto's arms, drawing out more blood, cartilage and whatever else. Naruto's throat had gone dry due to all his screaming and he wished to die. He was lying on the floor, flat on his stomach and escape was only a few feet away. His lover had gone through a complete metamorphosis and gently licking the blood from his wound.

Using what little strength he had left, he threw off Sasuke, the claws previously impaling his tender flesh came off and Naruto resisted the urge to scream and yell in utter pain. The Uchiha was both surprised and angry but quickly regained his bearings and made an attempt to capture Naruto. The blond had other plans and threw himself out the fire escape and struggled clumsily down the ladder. He managed to get down in one piece, Sasuke no longer chasing him. Naruto limped out of the garden and into the sidewalk, hoping to make it to Sakura's house without passing out. The memories of the events that just took place were too much for him to handle and he slumped helplessly on the sidewalk looking defeated. He shivered a bit and he could feel his consciousness slipping away gradually.

"Naruto? Naruto? Is that you? Where the hell have you been? Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" Sasuke's voice woke Naruto up and the blond could only look at Sasuke in shock. There were no claws and no fangs on his beloved, nor was there any blood on him anywhere. Naruto on the hand was bloodied and hurt and the images of a psychopathic Sasuke were still fresh in his mind.

"Do you need some help? Hell, what am I saying? Of course you do," Sasuke said gently and was about to pull up Naruto when the blond cringed at his touch. Sasuke could only stare at him but said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry Naruto, it's me, Sasu, and I only want to help. We'll figure out who did this later, okay?" All Naruto could do was nod dumbly and then all of a sudden, a flash of a fanged Sasuke came into his mind and with the last bit of his energy, he hastily got up, ignoring Sasuke's yells for him to come back and ran into a speeding car on the road.

Sasuke's eyes grew as wide as saucers and could only look helplessly at the destroyed body of his lover, the person that meant the most to him. The driver of the car came out, with a pained expression on his face and chanting, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

Sasuke looked down at his hands and muttered, "What have I done?"

A/N: Well how was it? Good? Not so good? Your reviews are greatly appreciated.

Bibi,

triniwriters.


End file.
